


Patroclus

by m3aculpa



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ponders greek mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Patroclus  
>  **Fandom:** Sherlock **  
> Rating:** G  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** John, Sherlock, John/Sherlock  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Summary** : John ponders greek mythology.

John knows that if he was to use Greek analogies, Sherlock would be Achilles. The best of the best, but prone to fits of sulking. Strong, but childish.

John’s Patroclus, who will wear Sherlock’s armour and fight his fights. If necessary, he’ll die for him and that frightens John. He hasn’t known Sherlock long enough for that kind of loyalty.

It doesn’t work, entirely. Who would be Hector? He can’t say Moriarty, because Hector was a good man. Moriarty has no understanding of what good even means.

He strokes the black curls – Sherlock shifts in his lap – and John thinks.


End file.
